


confused.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [88]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben Solo made Rey very confused.or: Rey has no idea why Ben Solo would be flirting with her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	confused.

**Author's Note:**

> day 88, drabble 88.
> 
> Prompt 088 - confusion.
> 
> I seriously want to scream every second of the day because of this fucking back injury. I can't do a goddamn thing because of it. So if you've been wondering where my other stories are, it's been impossible for me to write. Only reason you've been getting drabbles is because I wrote them all ages ago. That's what is going on. I haven't abandoned them or anything.

Ben Solo made Rey very confused. Guys like him were not supposed to be interested in girls like her, but he was definitely always flirting with her even though he never made a move. She didn't know what to think about it beyond being extremely attracted to him, and when they ended up in the same bar, Ben left his friends to come talk to her. There were a lot of drinks had, and a lot of stumbling to Ben's apartment, but when he asked the next morning if she'd like to have dinner, Rey just smiled and said yes.


End file.
